Mosaic
by Smeagolia
Summary: We all have our stories, our little pieces of the mosaic, and when we put them together we get a masterpiece. (A collection of random drabbles.)
1. Bottled Water

**Platonic Relationships Competition- Ginny/Lupin, prompt: water**

**The If You Dare Challenge- 406. Bottled Water**

* * *

Ginny lay on her back, limbs splayed and fiery hair forming a halo around her head. The door was wide open, but Remus knocked anyway. When she didn't answer he stepped across the threshold.

"Are you okay?" He asked, perching himself on the end of the bed where she lay.

It had been your average lunch at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, with the depressed faces and shadowed eyes, sighs of hopelessness and the occasional sob, and everyone looking over their shoulders, sure that Lord Voldemort would appear in the foyer. It was obvious that the same thing was on everyone's mind, but today was one of the first that anyone had spoken about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's disappearance out loud. Ginny had made a noise like a choking cat and ran upstairs and into one of the guest rooms.

Ginny looked at Remus, her eyes dark and her face pale. The lines and shadows scared him. She was too young to look like that. Remus's fear turned to sadness. War had aged them all too quickly.

"No, of course I'm not okay." Ginny whispered, her voice hoarse. "Harry is gone. Ron is gone. Hermione is gone. They're probably dead by now, and soon we will be too."

Remus sighed and slid to the floor. He felt like there was a bottle of water inside them all, and every worry or problem or fear added a new drop of water inside it. After a while the buildup of water grew too strong, and finally the bottle broke, leaving you drowning in your own sorrows with shards of glass at your feet. He had a feeling Ginny was close to breaking point.

"I know, Ginny, I know." He murmured, not really knowing what else to say.

He looked up in surprise when Ginny slid to the floor next to him. She echoed his sigh, and then looked towards him.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin."

He frowned. "Why are you thanking me?"

"I don't really know. I guess I'm just thanking you for being here. You've been through a lot too, and I kind of look up to you."

"I think we've all been through a lot." Remus said.

They sat in silence for a while until he spoke again, glancing over at her with a smile.

"By the way, you can just call me Remus."


	2. Lucy was in Love

**The If You Dare Challenge- 843. Take It For Granted**

**Just in case you didn't know, Lucy is Percy and Audrey's youngest daughter. I wrote another drabble about her if you're interested. It's in the collection _and here begins a new age, _titled _Forever to Blame. _**

* * *

Lucy was in love with the stars.

she was in love with the night

and the supernovas

and the clusters of stardust

that only angels on silver wings could reach.

o0o

Lucy was in love with the city

she was in love with the lights

and buildings

and the people

each with their own story.

o0o

Lucy was in love with the sea

she was in love with the sun

and the sand

and the waves

that lapped her feet

o0o

Lucy was in love with the night

she was in love with the shadows

and the moon

and the secrets

the nocturnal things held.

o0o

Lucy was in love with everything

that everyone else

took for granted.


	3. Raised by Wolves

**The If You Dare Challenge- 655. Raised By Wolves**

**My goal is to get 100 drabbles in here. Wish me luck! Please don't forget to review on the way out. :)**

* * *

Hope Lupin groaned and waved her wand to clean up her son's mess for the fifth time that day.

"Really, Remus? How do you manage to spill your juice so many times? I'd almost guess that you were raised by wolves." She clucked her tongue in disapproval.

Little Remus laughed and jumped from his seat at the table. He fell onto all fours and crawled around his mother's feet, howling like a wolf. Hope shook her head, but couldn't help laughing. She scooped up her son and planted a kiss on his cheek. Remus squirmed and giggled. When he was finally released, and smiled up at his mother, his eyes bright.

"It's fun being a wolf, Mummy. I wish I could be a wolf for real someday."


	4. Six Impossible Things

**The If You Dare Challenge- 625. Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast**

**Please review!**

* * *

Six impossible things happened that day, and all of them before Petunia had even had a chance to eat breakfast.

Impossible Thing #1:

Somehow Lily managed to float in her sleep. Petunia had no idea how or why, she had simply looked over to see her sister, clothed in a nightgown and snoring softly, floating a foot in the air, as if on a cloud. Petunia had first rubbed her eyes, thinking it was just a dream. When eye rubbing didn't help, she had decided just to go back sleep. She was only dreaming… right?

Impossible Thing #2:

Petunia was jolted from her slumber when a teddy bear fell out of the sky and landed on her head. Or at least that's what Petunia thought at first. Then she saw her sister standing on her bed, grinning sheepishly.

"Whoops, sorry, Petunia. That wasn't supposed to hit you." She pointed at the bear and it flew into the air and fell again, all by itself. "Isn't this cool? I don't even know how I'm doing this!"

Petunia bit back a scream. "Very cool," she managed to choke out.

Impossible Thing #3:

"LOOK PETUNIA! HURRY!" Lily yelled, calling for her sister.

Petunia grimaced, afraid to see what had happened now. She looked over towards her sister, who had her hand pressed against the floor. The wood around her hand was turning purple and spreading slowly out, as if Lily had spilled grape juice.

Petunia wished she hadn't looked.

Impossible Thing #4:

Mother always told them to get ready for the day before they ate breakfast. Petunia searched through her closet in frustration. She wanted to wear a dress to go with her new hair bow, but none of her dresses were the right color.

"I wish I had a green dress." Petunia complained out loud. Lily bounded up next to her, smiling broadly.

"I can help!" She exclaimed, and before her sister could stop her, Lily grabbed one of Petunia's dresses and crumpled it in her hands.

Before Petunia' very eyes, the dress turned green. It only lasted a second, and then it turned back to pink, but Petunia saw it.

Lily pouted. "Sorry. That didn't work very well, did it?"

Impossible Thing #5:

Petunia knew when she heard her sister giggling that something bad was happening. Sure enough, her hair ribbon was tying itself. It kept going limp like it wasn't strong enough to keep going, but it still moved _by itself. _Petunia whimpered and turned away, think it was better if she just pretended she hadn't seen at all.

Impossible Thing #6:

When Lily made it down stairs without doing anything weird, Petunia thought that maybe, just _maybe _that was going to be it for today. Unfortunately, she thought wrong.

"Look, I can pull back my chair without touching it!" Lily cried happily as her chair scraped back from the table on it's own accord.

Petunia bit her lip, looking her sister over nervously.

What was wrong with Lily Evans?


	5. Swiss Cheese

**The If You Dare Challenge- 23. Swiss Cheese**

* * *

Audrey pulled a sandwich from the picnic basket and handed it to Percy. It was a beautiful summer's day and the couple had decided to spend it on a picnic in the park. There they could feel the sun shining and hear the wind blowing and simply enjoy the sights of the outdoors.

Percy had been reluctant at first, but he had to admit he was enjoying himself. His family was still patching holes left by Fred, and Percy decided it was about time he enjoy something new and beautiful instead of mourning what was lost.

Percy smiled at Audrey, who never failed to warm him when he pondered cold memories. She was a Muggle, which was the last person he had expected himself to end up with. He liked it though. Muggles' lives seemed to have a sort of sweet simplicity to them.

He took the sandwich from her and peeked inside.

"Is something wrong, Percy?" Audrey asked, examining his frown. "The ants haven't gotten to the food, have they?'

Percy smiled tightly at her. "No, of course not, Audrey. The sandwich looks amazing, it's just – " He ducked his head sheepishly, "I don't like Swiss cheese."

Audrey mocked horror. "Why not? It's delicious!"

Percy laughed, and then turned serious. "It's not the taste, really. It's more, well, the holes." He blushed and looked into her eyes.

"I know it's silly, but I don't like the holes. My life has enough holes, with my brother dying and all, I just would rather my cheese be whole, because that's something I'll never be."

Audrey leaned forward abruptly and kissed him on the lips. He jerked back in surprise but that didn't seem to bother her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can help, Percy. I can help you fill up the holes. There might still be some scars, but I'll fill up those holes. You won't be like Swiss cheese, I promise."


	6. Weeping Angel

**The If You Dare Challenge- 948. Weeping Angels**

**Actually written by my sister, but she doesn't have an account and I thought it was really good.**

* * *

"Wait! Lily! Come back! You're not going out there, are you?" James laughed.

Lily looked back, fuming and hurt, in front of the back door. She opened it, closed it behind her, and ran. She refused to look back, but she could still see James in her mind's eye. Her older brother was staring out one of the clear glass panes on the door, raindrops thwacking against the glass, his cheeky grin wiped from his face.

Lily ran, stumbled, and fell. The green grass was cold on her skin. The refreshing rain dampened her hair and dress. The grey sky mirrored her mood.

She burst into tears. She rolled over onto her back and spread out her arms and legs. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, only to be washed away by the cool raindrops. She was a weeping angel, fallen from the sky.

The mind of the weeping angel sprawled on the grass and flashed back to what had happened so recently, yet so long ago.

Lily had been running, her legs getting twisted in her white dress. Then Lily Potter had fallen. She fell into a bush, disturbed a spider web, and gotten twigs in her hair. And he had laughed. Oh, how James Potter had laughed at the fallen angel, who's eyes had welled with tears and threatened to spill. She hadn't let them. She had bolted for the door, it began to pour, she had collapsed on the grass, and now here she was.

Lily cried for the sky. She cried for the spider whose web she'd ruined. She cried for herself.

And then she stopped. The angel stopped crying and closed her eyes, allowing the rain to thud on her face, renewing her spirits, her smile, her grace.

The angel stood. And she danced. She twirled with the rain and she leaped to the clouds. She smiled for the sky, for the spider, for herself. Her bare feet ran and spun and danced. The bright sun came out. And so did James.

"I – I'm sorry." He murmured to his feet then looked at Lily.

And Lily smiled for her brother, and only for him. The angel ran and hugged him tight.


	7. Regal

**The If You Dare Challenge- 140. Regal**

* * *

"Bellatrix, what are you doing?"

Bellatrix looked up at the sound of her youngest sister's voice, then turned back to her work.

"I'm making my crown." She replied simply, and promptly hacked the brim off their father's top hat. Narcissa watched as Bellatrix attempted to glue their mother's golden necklace around what was left of the hat.

"Daddy will be angry, you know. You'll probably get a spanking." Narcissa said, watching the scene with a mixture of horror and curiosity.

Bellatrix shrugged and lifted her crown, which was covered in jewelry, flowers, glue, and tape.

"I don't care," Bellatrix said haughtily and smirked at her sister. "I'm going to be queen. I don't have to do what anyone says, and I'll have guards to protect my from any spankings Father tries to give me. I'll be the ruler of everyone. You can be the princess if you want."

Narcissa seemed hesitant, but she finally gave in.

"Alright. I'll be the princess. I have to have a crown too, though."

Bellatrix turned away from her sister and towards the mirror, where she admired her crown.

"Father has another hat we could use."

Narcissa looked up at her sister in awe. Bellatrix had always amazed her, how powerful and strong and brave she was. She wasn't even afraid of spankings. It didn't take much effort for Narcissa to picture her sister as royalty. Bellatrix Black had always had a sort of regal air about her.

"When do we start ruling our kingdom?" Narcissa asked, smiling a little. After all, she knew they weren't _really _going to be royalty. But the serious look on Bellatrix's face wiped her smile away.

"Silly Narcissa. I've already started."


End file.
